Kagura-class
|kanji= |romanji= |manufacturer=Regal Incorporated |model number=HFWS-01X1 |type=Tactical Assault Carrier |class= |developed from= |developed into=HFWS-01X1 Kagura Kai |namesake=Kagura |ships of the line=HFWS-01X1A Kagura HFWS-01X1B Uzume |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |known commanders=Reki Hotogi (Kagura) Honoo Kurogane (Uzume) |known crew=''Kagura'': *Kei Takagi *Shiina Nero |operators= Human Federation |length= 1,155 meters |width= |height= |accommodation= |propulsion= |ftl=Particle Warp Drive |power plant= GEN Energy Harnesser System GM Super Heavy Duty GEN Condenser x 10 |armaments= |system features= |optional equipment= |armour=G-Plate |mobile weapons=HFF-71 Hawk-class Interceptor x 100 HFMS-0M4 Keeper x 75 HFMS-0M5 Warden x 75 |affiliation= Human Federation |universe=Galactic Colonization |storyline=''Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The HFWS-01X1 Kagura-class Battleship was a powerful warship class developed and manufactured by Regal Incorporated for the Human Federation sometime during the middle stages of the Milky Way Civil War. Due to the Unified Earth Government slowly gaining ground in Federation territory during the Civil War, every Kagura-class that came off the line were hastily deployed to the frontlines in an effort to hold the line. The first ship of the line, the [[HFWS-01X1A Kagura|HFWS-01X1A Kagura]], served with distinction in the Civil War and was one of the many factors responsible for its conclusion. Intended to serve as a tactical mobile command post/assault carrier on the frontlines, the was protected by an onboard contingent of fighters and mobile suits. When it was unable to rely on its mobile suits, the Kagura-class could use its weaponry to engage in any type of combat, whether that be on land or in space. Following the conclusion of the Milky Way Civil War, the HFWS-01X1 Kagura was later upgraded to the HFWS-01X1 Kagura Kai The made its first appearance in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Overview Operational History Design and Construction Service in Milky Way Civil War Interim Sometime after the peace treaty between the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation were signed, an order was sent out to all deployed Kagura-class Battleships, recalling them to the closest Regal Incorporated facility within their sector. Upon docking at a Regal Incorporated shipyard, every crew member were given compensated leave while Regal Incorporated Engineers proceeded to perform mandatory repairs and much needed upgrades to the warships. The subsequent modifications and upgrades to the ships immensely improved the combat performance of the Kagura-class, so much so that the refit led it to be called the HFWS-01X1 Kagura Kai by everyone. Service in Milky Way War Legacy Surviving Kagura-class Battleships were assigned to HFMSRDI, where they were quietly retired from active service and placed into storage in one of their many research facilities. The first ship of the line, [[HFWS-01X1A Kagura|HFWS-01X1A Kagura]] miraculously managed to survive both the Milky Way Civil War and the Milky Way War, and was slated to end its service with dozens of commendations and honours. However, it mysteriously disappeared during final repairs and maintenance at dry dock. It was widely speculated that Shiina Nero gifted the Kagura and its associated mobile weapons to Sayaka Saori and Kei Takagi for safe keeping within the Jurai Territory. Several years later, the just as famous [[HFWS-01X1B Uzume|HFWS-01X1B Uzume]] was later taken from storage and made into a museum at the request Jean Regendorf VII. The majority of the crew and the former Captain of the Uzume, Honoo Kurogane, were later hired as employees of the Uzume Museum. Surprisingly, despite being considered a decommissioned vessel, the Uzume was fully operational and battle ready. Approximately eleven years after the conclusion of the Milky Way War, the rumours concerning the Kagura being stored within the Jurai Territory turned out to be true when it was roused from dormancy by an older Kei Regendorf and his wife, Sayaka Saori. In addition, the Uzume was also activated and joined up with the Kagura to face off against a newly revealed enemy. The enemy in question was a faction of rogue Homo Novus and Cyber Homo Novus equipped with salvaged Stigma technology appeared from Unknown Space. Armed with a Stigma weapon that potentially had the capability to wipe out all life within the Galaxy, it was left up to the crews of the Kagura and Uzume to deal with threat. Staffed by their original crew members, the Kagura and the Uzume were both refitted with current technologies at Pendragon and subsequently linked up with the 71st UEG Support Fleet for their expedition. Role Armament - HFWS-01X1 Kagura Kai Refit= Primary Weapons Systems ---- "Divine" Super Magnetic Accelerator Gun 2.0: "Anthem" 10m Dual Assault Cannons x 3: "Serenade" FSW 25cm Heavy Railguns x 18: Secondary Weapon Systems ---- "Fitzgerald" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS x 36: Missile Launcher Set: *'Large Missile Launcher': *'Missile Launcher': - }} Armour Engines and Propulsion For sublight propulsion, the Kagura-class Battleship utilized five thruster banks of five Kagura-class GEN-styled Thruster Pods to provide an ample amount of atmospheric thrust and sub-light speeds able to be on par or surpass most Human space vessels. The GEN-styled Thruster Pods were powered by the multiple GEN Energy Harnesser Systems and the GM variant found onboard. And by extension, the subsequent byproduct simply known as GEN Energy. Through the use of an electromagnetic field, the Thruster Pods were able to gather and channel it through a series of exhaust manifolds. The accelerated GEN Energy would gain potential mass and served as a favored means of propulsion. This was largely attributed to the special relativity present and an existing translational momentum Higgs field interaction, as well as GEN Energy's natural ability to attract Higgs Bosons and disrupt the local Higgs field, which ultimately conferred a decreased inertial mass for local objects. In order to achieve faster-than-light speed, the Kagura-class Battleship was outfitted with the recently developed Particle Warp Drive, a notable improvement over the aging FTL Drive. With the knowledge provided by the joint think tank secretly backed by Revolutech Advanced Industries, the Particle Warp Drive abandoned the common "brute force" approach and opted for a more peaceful solution: cutting a small hole into the dimensional plane and enlarging it in a gradual manner. The Particle Warp Drive was primarily designed to use antimatter as a fuel, but it also used the GEN Energy byproduct as a means to establish secondary catalyst to actually cause the "Gateway" to open. Shielding Powering Complement Known Ships of the Line *''HFWS Kagura'' - Active *''HFWS Uzume'' - Active *''HFWS Natsu'' - Decommissioned *''HFWS Ebisu'' - Destroyed *''HFWS Kahou'' - Destroyed *''HFWS Shingi'' - Decommissioned Gallery Notes Trivia *The namesake, Kagura (神楽, God-entertainment), referred to a type of Shinto theatrical dance. Behind the Scenes References Literature References Documented References